My Girl
by ThoughtsAreMeantToBeLetOut
Summary: Sometimes he wishes that he would have known what he wanted sooner. He could have been in New York with her now, living the life he wants. But, it's never too late to get your shit together.


He knows she said that she would call him the minute she knew more about the audition but somehow he feels that she was just placating him.  
She just said what she thought he wanted to hear.  
Maybe she's still mad about him beating up Brody. He knows she said she wasn't but he feels like there's something she's not telling him and it frustrates him to no end.  
Partially because he's in Lima and she's a thousand miles away in New York City.  
Sometimes he just wishes that he wasn't such a coward and had just applied to schools in New York. Maybe he could have been living with Santana, Kurt and Rachel already if he wasn't the world's greatest dumbass. He hopes that when this semester at LU is over he maybe can transfer to a New York college and be with them then.  
Mr. Shue said that he wants him to coach the Glee club with him but he knows he doesn't want to do that forever. The friends from last year he has left in there like Sam, Sugar, Joe and Brittany are all going to graduate soon and starting their own lives. Isn't it time he does the same and gets the hell away from Lima?

When she finally does call him and tells him in the most exited voice he's heard from her in a long time that she got a callback he squeals with her and tells her he is so, so proud of her.  
Her adorable little insecure voice asks him if he means that and he just can't stop laughing because off course he means it, he couldn't lie to her even if he wanted to.  
She makes him promise to visit her soon and celebrate with her if she does end up getting the part and he wouldn't want it any other way. He remembers her telling him that nothing feels real unless he's there to tell it to and he feels the same way.  
He's freaking happy that they abandoned the whole no contact rule right after 's wedding because he knows that he wouldn't be able to do it.  
Rachel is a part of him and he needs her like he needs air.

So, the minute he gets the call that she got the part he's on his computer booking a ticket to New York.  
When he asks her how long she wants him to stay she whispers that he can stay as long as he feels like it. He smiles, that's such a Rachel thing to say.  
He knows that he can't stay there forever just yet because he still has a semester to finish at Lima University but there is a break coming up and when he tells her that she screams and claps and shouts she wants him to stay the entire break and once again he can't say no to that, to her, anyway.  
They talk a little more about what they're going to do once he gets there and she tells him that Kurt and Santana have enough stuff planned for them to last a lifetime.  
He's a little disappointed because he really wants to spend some quality alone time with her but he understands that his brother and semi-best friend also want to spend time with him.  
It's been ages since he's seen all of them.  
Santana shouts through the phone that there's going to be plenty of time for them to be alone, at night, in their bed.  
Finn doesn't respond to that, he figures Rachel probably told Santana about her and Finn sleeping together at the wedding and he is weirdly okay with that.  
He's glad that Santana got her shit together, moved to New York and proved to be such an amazing friend to Rachel.  
He still can't believe that Santana called **him** to deal with Brody but he's forever grateful she did. Rachel needs someone like Santana in her life.

When he arrives at their loft three days later he's amazed at to how much it changed since the last time he was here.  
He gets a serious uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach when he walks inside and puts his backpack at the side of the door.  
He knows that this time is going to be better, different. It has to be.  
There not together so they can't fight and break up like they did last time and he sure as hell isn't planning on sneaking out in the middle of the night and leaving her.  
He learned his lesson last time. He gets now how she must have felt; he felt it the moment he woke up in that empty hotel room after 's wedding.  
Before he even gets the chance to hang up his coat, she emerges from the bathroom and throws herself into his arms and peppers his face with kisses.  
He has to catch his breath after that because he wasn't expecting that kind of welcoming. Kurt comes out of his bedroom and greets him like he had just seen him yesterday and Rachel tells him that Santana is still at work and will be joining them for dinner later.  
She asks him if he wants to freshen up and she takes his backpack and his hand and directs him to her bedroom. He stops in the middle of the room when he realizes that she has a double bed.  
Does she expect him to sleep next to her or maybe she just wants him to use her bedroom as a changing area and wants him to sleep on the couch.  
He is perfectly fine with both options as long as it means that he gets to spend time with her.  
She probably sees the apprehension in his face so she smiles and tells him that if he's okay with it she would like a snuggle buddy for the next two weeks.  
His face brightens and he hugs her tight and tells her that would be awesome.

The following days fly by super fast and he practically feels at home in the loft.  
Even Kurt and Santana comment that it's really nice to have him there, eaventhough he can't cook and leaves a lot of clothes scattered around the loft.  
Rachel just smiles and picks up after him and when Kurt comments on the fact that they already look like a married couple they both blush and don't know what to say.  
One night when they're home alone, watching a movie he realizes that this is how it was always supposed to be before he decided to screw it up.  
Okay, maybe not exactly like this in a loft together with Kurt and Santana but Rachel and him in New York, happy together.  
It hits him like a ton of bricks that he has to say goodbye to her again soon and Rachel seems to notice something's wrong because she turns of the movie and asks him about it.  
When he tells her that the last couple of weeks have been the most happy he has been in a long time, she starts to cry and says that it was the same for her.  
He hugs her because he can't **not** hug her when she's crying and he promises that he'll find a way to stay in New York permanently very very soon.  
She smiles through her tears and before he knows it she's kissing him.  
He's surprised and doesn't know how to react to it so she pulls away quickly probably thinking she did the most horrible thing.  
When he starts laughing she punches him in the arm and tells him he scared the hell out of her when he didn't kiss her back.  
He decides to use his lips instead of his words to sooth her uneasy mind and kisses her with all the buildup love he has for her.  
When they're snuggled together later that night she tells him about the pregnancy scare.  
He's shocked that she didn't tell him sooner but understands her motives none the less, he's just really happy that Santana and Kurt were there for her and that it turned out to be a falls alarm because he doesn't want a baby prostitute into this world.  
When she elaborates and tells him that if she was pregnant the baby would have been his he kisses her forehead and tells her that he hopes she knows that he would be there in a heartbeat to help with the baby and make it work.  
She nods her head and smiles, because she does know that.

When it's finally time to say goodbye they just hug and kiss and not a single tear is shed.  
Kurt is impressed with Rachel and Santana just says it's because 'Rachel got some of Finn JR last night' and giggles. He blushes; they should have been quieter.  
Rachel smacks Santana's arm but winks at Finn and gives him one last kiss goodbye. When he's about to walk through security she runs up to him, jumps into his arms and whispers _'You come back here mister, because I can't live without you, not again' _  
He just smiles and promises he'll be back before she knows it.

And, sure enough three months later they're all sitting at the kitchen table looking at the new floor plan for the loft.  
Rachel's sitting on Finn's lap and smiling brightly at his ideas on how to get more privacy for all parties involved. When they're lying in bed that night, exhausted and tangled up together she tells him that she still has the engagement ring and asks him if it would be okay for her to wear it again.  
He just stares at this beautiful amazing girl in his arms because he can't form words right now and just kisses her.  
He was going to ask her about that some time in the future, but he guesses he got his answer.  
Rachel Barbara Berry is**his** girl and his alone and nothing or no one is ever going to come between them again.


End file.
